


Lust Is The Greatest Desire

by being_alive



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: The sound of your phone ringing wakes you up from what was a sound sleep. You groan, not even bothering to open your eyes as you reach for your phone because you already know who it's going to be."Hello," you say drowsily, answering the phone."Are you awake?" Hyde asks from the other end of the line.





	Lust Is The Greatest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far too long since I last wrote anything for Jekyll and Hyde.

The sound of your phone ringing wakes you up from what was a sound sleep. You groan, not even bothering to open your eyes as you reach for your phone because you already know who it's going to be.

"Hello," you say drowsily, answering the phone.

"Are you awake?" Hyde asks from the other end of the line.

"I am now," you reply, rubbing one of your eyes with your free hand.

"Good. I'm coming over," Hyde states, simply.

Don't, all your better instincts scream at you to tell him. But sadly, you're not wise, so you simply reply, "All right."

You can hear him chuckle before saying, "I'll be right there."

"Bye," you begin to say, but the line goes dead before you even get the chance to completely finish the word. With a sigh, you let your hand fall and your eyes open. 

You get out of bed and meander to the bathroom, figuring it's only polite to brush your teeth, since you did just wake up after all. You're not particularly worried about changing out of your pajamas because you sincerely doubt you'll actually be wearing anything for long once Hyde gets here.

Beginning a relationship with Hyde was perhaps the best worst decision you've ever made, you reflect as you brush your teeth. You can number his good qualities on one hand, but your life _has_ gotten significantly more interesting since he came into your life, both inside of the bedroom and outside of it. Even if he does interrupt your sleep on at least a weekly basis.

At least he's attractive, you think to yourself as you finish brushing your teeth, before wondering just how attractive he really is. Perhaps he's just tall, you concede to yourself and then laugh at the thought. 

You put your toothbrush up and wipe your mouth off with a towel before walking into your living room to wait for Hyde's arrival. Luckily, you don't have to wait long before you hear the knocking upon your door that you instantly recognize as his. You stand up from your seat upon the couch and walk to open the door.

"Good evening," Hyde says, leaning against the doorframe.

Okay, so maybe he actually is handsome, you think as you look up at him, at his wild brown hair and his stormy blue eyes and his straight nose and soft mouth. He's dressed much the same as he always is, in the oversized coat, plain shirt, ridiculously tight black pants, and worn dress shoes, but you welcome the sight nonetheless.

"I don't think midnight counts as evening," you reply, stepping aside to let him inside.

"The sentiment still stands," Hyde says, ducking to fit under the top of your doorway before depositing his coat over the back of one of your chairs, completely ignoring the coatrack beside the door. You close the door behind him, shooting the coat a glare before turning to face Hyde. At least his greeting was somewhat polite, you think, and find him already looking at you with an all-too-familiar hunger in his eyes. 

You know what he wants, and truth be told, you want the same thing, so you walk closer to him, stopping mere inches in front of him. He looks down at you and you look up at him, and without breaking eye contact, you pull your shirt up, over your head. You toss it away, leaving you completely bare from the waist up. Hyde's eyes drop from your face down to your breasts. He makes absolutely no attempt to hide the fact that he's ogling you, but you wouldn't expect him to.

"Your turn," you say, smiling deviously at him, and his gaze flicks back up to your face. Hyde takes half a step backwards and then pulls his own shirt over his head in one swift movement. You take a moment to ogle him just as he's been ogling you. Perhaps he's not as sculpted as is often considered the ideal for men, but you've found that you prefer body to that anyway, the softness of his stomach be damned. 

He steps back towards you and bends to kiss you, tangling his fingers tightly in your hair to pull you closer. You're pressed tightly against him, skin to skin for your upper halves and fabric to fabric for your lower halves. He bites down on your bottom lip and you cry out in pain and surprise while he merely chuckles.

Suddenly and without any warning, he's picking you up and you quickly wrap your legs around his waist in order to accommodate the change. He kisses you again, his lips hard and demanding against yours as he carries you into your bedroom. Once there, he deposits you none too gently onto your unmade bed. You glare up at him and he laughs as he strips himself of his shoes and pants, leaving himself completely bare before your eyes. You're still half-dressed, but you're sure that won't be the case for long, not with the way Hyde is looking at you. 

His gaze flicks down from your face to your breasts, where he lingers for several long moments before going down to your still pajama clad legs. Without saying a word, he steps forward and starts to tug them down your legs. You lift up to make it easier for him, and then you're left in just your underwear. Hyde tosses your pajama pants away, to some random place in your bedroom, and then sits down on the edge of the bed. You sit up, wondering what exactly he's doing, and he looks over at you, his blue eyes darkened with lust.

"Suck me," Hyde says, and you hasten to scramble to kneel in front of him. His cock is maybe only half-hard, so you wrap a hand around him to stroke him to full hardness. You look up at Hyde as you do so, looking at the way his chest rises and falls as he breathes, and then up at his face. He's staring down at you as well, his face partially obscured by his hair, but not enough to hide to pure desire on his face.

"What did I tell you to do?" Hyde asks, his voice suddenly sharp as his eyes meet yours, and you smile up at him and say, "Sorry."

"Oh, you will be," Hyde promises, tangling one of his big hands in your hair. A thrill runs through you at his words and then, judging him to be hard enough, you take him into your mouth. You go down as far as you dare to, working one hand up and down what you can't fit in your mouth. You brace your free hand on his knee, and pull off just far enough to have only the broad head of his cock remains inside of your mouth before moving your hand away and going down again. Hyde tangles his other hand in your hair as well and pushes you even farther down onto his cock. 

You sputter but let him do as he wants, even though it hurts your throat, because the sounds coming from him are enough to make heat grow deep within you.

As roughly as he's pulling you down onto him, he suddenly pushes you away and off of him. Hyde's cock falls from your lips and you almost fall backwards, but grab onto his legs to catch yourself. 

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees," Hyde says, staring down at you, and you quickly comply, climbing onto the bed and assuming the position, breathing deeply.

"Good girl," Hyde murmurs, moving to kneel behind you. He swats your ass, hard, with his hand, and you gasp. He rubs the spot he hit, deceptively gently, before trailing his fingers lower. He slides two fingers into the opening of your sex, and you gasp once more, but it's a gasp of a different kind this time. You're wet enough that his fingers slide in smoothly, even when he adds a third. You push back against him as he slowly pumps his fingers in and out of you. As much as you love his fingers and the length of them, it's not quite the same as having his cock inside of you.

"Please," you moan out, grabbing on tight to the sheets. Behind you, Hyde chuckles and fucks you more slowly with his fingers as he makes a disappointed sound and says, "Patience is a virtue."

"You have no room to talk about virtues, Hyde," you retort, groaning half in pleasure and half in frustration. You can't believe he woke you up from a sound sleep to treat you like _this_ , except for the fact that you can because of course he would.

"That's fair," Hyde replies, and pulls his fingers completely out of your sex. Before you even have time to complain about the loss, he's replaced them with his cock. You moan at the feeling of finally having him inside of you, at the feeling of first the head of his cock stretching you open and then the rest of him. 

Hyde, true to form, wastes no time in setting a pace that's both hard and fast. You can't complain, though, because this is exactly how you want it, and exactly how you want him. His hips slam painfully against you whenever he thrusts into you, but even so you find yourself moving back against him in turn. The pressure inside you is growing, but it's not nearly enough. You're just about to tell him so when he's reaching down and wrapping one big hand around your neck. His fingers don't meet all the way around, not without him using both hands, but his fingers still dig in painfully and make it harder and harder for you to breathe.

Just as it's starting to become too much for your body to handle in spite of the heat growing low inside of you, he releases his hold on your neck. You gasp in air, only to have your gasps turn into moans as his hand instead finds your clit. He rubs you roughly with his index finger as he continues to fuck you, and that's really all it takes for you to reach your peak. A moan spills from your lips as Hyde continues fucking you through it, until he too reaches his own peak. He comes inside of you, groaning low in the back of his throat, his fingers digging painfully into your hip. His thrusts begin to slow and then stop completely, and soon after he pulls out of you and away from you.

As soon as he lets go of you, you collapse forward onto the bed. Hyde sits beside you and runs one hand down your back, his touch uncharacteristically light and gentle.

After a moment, Hyde gets up from the bed and begins to pull his clothes back on.

"I'll see you again soon," he says, looking down at you. You turn your head and watch him as he does so, your prior tiredness beginning to catch up with you. Surprisingly gently, Hyde bends and presses a kiss to your forehead before straightening and striding out of your bedroom.

"Bye," you call after him, but the sound of the front door slamming shut is your only response.


End file.
